L'histoire d'un soir
by Hermaline
Summary: Un dîner comme il en existe tant d'autres.


Titre : L'histoire d'un soir ?

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail :

Saison : début de la 10 même si je connais pas la fin de la 9 ! En fait, je me suis perdue dans mes notes, et vu comment j'ai écris, Jack démissionne non pas du SGC mais de son boulot à Washington ! Vous suivez ?

Résumé : un dîner comme il en existe tant d'autres.

Note : Ba merci à tout ceux qui ont subit toutes mes questions sur msn lol.

_**Cette histoire est une ancienne fanfiction qui ne figurait pas encore dans mon profil.**_

**L'histoire d'un soir**

Un rire cristallin résonna dans la pièce bien vite suivit de plusieurs autres. Au beau milieu de son salon, Samantha Carter tentait de danser en rythme sur une musique bien plus endiablée que dans ses souvenirs de jeunesse. Elle imitait tant bien que mal les gestes de l'adolescente face à elle qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

X : Allez Jack, lancez-vous.

J : Daniel...

D : Avouez-le, vous rêvez de la rejoindre.

J : Daniel...

D : Faites-le au moins pour nous...

O'Neill cessa de jouer avec le bouchon de champagne et jeta un coup d'oeil surpris à l'archéologue assis près de lui.

J : J'avais dit plus de bière Daniel.

L'interpellé ne réagit pas et posa un regard fraternel sur la jeune femme qui, ayant abandonnée, s'était laisser tomber dans le fauteuil. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son ton taquin avait disparu.

D : Désormais, vous n'avez plus d'excuses. Vous êtes libre.

J : Qu'en savez-vous ?

D : Jack, vous venez de démissionner.

J : Je sais Danny boy mais si moi je suis "libre" comme vous dites, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde.

D : Mais dans votre situation, vieux grincheux, seulement l'un de vous deux suffit.

J : Non.

D : Comment ça non ?

Jack soupira, tenta de faire oublier qu'il était là en restant muet, mais il ne put faire abstraction de l'attention complète de Daniel sur lui.

J : Jamais le travail ne doit être sacrifié. Surtout pas pour un programme aussi important que la Porte des Etoiles.

L'homme à côté de lui se redressa vivement et murmura alors qu'un grand black s'asseyait non loin d'eux :

D : Vous rigolez j'espère ? Vous venez de démissionner ! Vous pensez que c'est bien pour le programme ?

J : Landry se débrouille très bien non ?

D : Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

J : Et que ce que vous vouliez dire monsieur-je-sais-tout ?

D : Je voulais dire, que c'est absolument intolérable de faire passer le travail, avant la vie privée, monsieur-l'impuissant !

L'ex-général O'Neill baissa les yeux sur son assiette où demeurait encore un minuscule bout de gâteau au chocolat et se leva brusquement. Il passa devant un Daniel stupéfait et furieux et se glissa la porte fenêtre menant vers le jardin. Sam laissa Cassandra à danser avec Haley et rejoignit les deux occupants de la table de la salle à manger.

S : Pourquoi le général O'Neill est parti ?

D : Il n'est plus général Sam.

S : Je sais mais j'arrive pas à me défaire de cette habitude... Alors ?

D : Alors comme toujours monsieur n'est pas content.

S : Et pour quelle raison ?

D : Pour la même raison que d'habitude.

Sam n'insista pas et saisit son verre dans lequel il restait un peu de champagne.

D : Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

S : Je bois. J'ai soif.

D : Non non non. Vous devez aller voir Jack.

S : Pourquoi ?

D : Parce qu'il le veut, parce que je le veux, parce que vous le voulez, parce que tout le monde le veut !

La jeune femme posa son verra et plongea ses yeux clairs dans ceux de Daniel.

S : En dehors de mon travail, je me contente de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire, et pas ce que les autres veulent que je fasse.

D : Vous avez envie d'aller le voir.

S : Je n'ai pas envie de le déranger.

Lançant un dernier sourire radieux à Daniel, le colonel Carter partit dans la cuisine.

***

D : Dites-moi Teal'c, vous y croyez encore vous à une Sam et un Jack ensemble ?

T : Oui.

D : Ca vous fatigue pas après toutes ces années ?

T : Il vaut mieux prendre un chemin plus long mais plus sûr pour arriver au but.

D : Moui...

Le professeur Jackson réfléchit sur cette phrase pendant quelques secondes puis se resservit du champagne.

***

S'appliquant consciencieusement, Sam préparait le café tout en jetant des coups d'oeil répétés à Jack dont elle n'apercevait que la moitié par la fenêtre. Une fois son travail finit, elle déposa la plateau prêt à partir et passa la tête à travers la dite fenêtre qui, heureusement, était ouverte.

S : Mon général ?

Jack sursauta et chercha des yeux l'auteur de cette voix si bien connue. Il s'approcha d'elle, intrigué.

J : Carter ?

S : Vous voulez du café ?

J : Euh... non merci, ça va.

S : Je vous l'apporte dehors.

J : D'accord.

Elle sourit et disparut. Ainsi donc, comme toujours, la jeune femme avait compris ce qu'il voulait. Et pour l'instant, il s'agissait de rester seul, tranquille, sans un Daniel essayant un remake de tourner manège.

***

Voyant sa chère amie revenir, Daniel repartit directement à la charge.

D : Sam. Faites-le pour moi.

Elle lui servit sa tasse et celles des autres invités.

***

Lorsqu'elle sortit rejoindre Jack avec deux tasses fumantes dans la main, elle le vit allongé dans un transat qu'elle avait oublié de ranger. Sam tira une chaise près de lui et s'y installa silencieusement en lui tendant son café. Ils burent quelques gorgées tout en entendant le brouhaha des autres invités dont la voix de Daniel passablement éméché qui hurlait à plein poumons " JOYEUX NOEL !!!" au beau milieu du mois d'août.

S : Alors, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

J : Et bien, on m'a proposé un autre poste mais j'ai refusé.

S : Pourquoi ?

J : Je n'arrête pas cette fois-ci pour commencer autre chose.

La jeune femme sourit et plongea le nez dans sa tasse, le corps parcouru de légers frissons nerveux.

S : Et la raison de votre nouveau départ c'est...

J : La fatigue... ?

S : Vraiment ?

J : Disons que c'est une raison parmi d'autres...

S : Et quelles sont les autres ?

J : Carter...

Ca ne la regardait pas, oui. Cependant en cette soirée étoilée de vacances, Samantha Carter se sentait... énergique. Peut-être les cris Daniel étaient-ils pour quelque chose ?

S : Alors c'est sérieux avec Mlle Johnson ?

Jack tourna vers elle un visage incrédule, il allait dire "qui ?" mais il se retint.

J : Nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Cependant...

S : Oui ?

J : J'avoue que c'est son idée.

S : Je vois.

X : CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR MES FRERES !!! CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR !!!

D'un même mouvement, ils se retournèrent et virent à travers les rideaux ouverts un certain archéologue debout sur la table.

J : J'espère pour vous qu'elle est solide.

S : C'est pour ça que ça serait problématique.

J : Pauvre Daniel, je sens que Vala va enfin déchanter.

S : Et Haley ? Elle ne le verra plus jamais comme avant.

J : Quant à Mitchell, ça fera quelque chose à raconter en mission.

S : Je suis contente que vous ayez pu venir. Ca me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

Il sentit la difficulté pour elle de prononcer ces mots si simples mais si forts et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Ils sourirent.

J : Toujours.

Elle posa sa tasse sur ses genoux et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait discrètement.

***

Va : Ca faisait longtemps que ça se traficotait du berlingot ?

Cassandra cessa ses mouvements extravagants.

Ca : Pardon ?

Va : Entre le colonel Carter et Mr O'Neill ?

Ca : Oh oui. Depuis le début d'après Daniel.

Va : Si vous voulez mon avis, elle a besoin de conseils. Parce qu'elle doit singulièrement mal si prendre pour n'avoir rien récolté au bout de tant d'années de cultivation.

Ca : Les militaires n'ont pas le droit d'avoir des relations poussées.

Va : Mais O'Neill n'est plus militaire.

Ca : Je sais.

Va : Il faudrait le dire au colonel Carter.

***

D : CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR MES FRERES !!! CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR !!!

Mi : Vous êtes en forme professeur Jackson ! Mais pourquoi " au revoir" ? Et à qui ?

Daniel baissa la tête vers Cameron et arrêta de faire tourner sa serviette en l'air.

D : A Jack et Sam.

Mi : Pourquoi ?

D : Parce qu'ils vont nous quitter.

Mi : Pourquoi ?

D : Mais pour se marier voyons !

Mi : Ah je vois...

D : JE SUIS LE ROI DU MONDE !!!

Teal'c et Mitchell échangèrent un regard blasé.

D : Je suis... TOM HANKS !!!

Mi : Vous voulez dire Leonardo Di Caprio ?

D : Je suis Da Vinci Code ! Comme... Comme... tout le monde ici présent !

***

S : On ferait mieux de rentrer, ils vont s'inquiéter.

J : Carter, on est à 20 mètres d'eux...

S : Je sais.

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas dire qu'elle commençait à avoir une crampe à force de tendre le bras ? Qu'elle se sentait gênée de cette situation ? Le voir là, près d'elle, lié à elle, c'était une illusion réelle que Sam avait bien du mal à diriger. Elle se sentit mise à nu lorsqu'il fixa ses yeux puis Jack resserra sa main autour de la sienne avant de la relâcher avec une douceur nouvelle.

J : Vous avez peur ?

S : De quoi ?

J : De l'avenir.

Le colonel Carter cligna plusieurs fois des paupières et ouvrit la bouche.

X : Sam ? Daniel veut se pendre au lustre.

Elle baissa la tête et se tourna vers Cassandra.

S : J'arrive.

***

Faire descendre Daniel fut difficile mais la menace du recours à la violence de Teal'c produisit son effet. Finalement ravi, l'archéologue se colla joyeusement l'étiquette qu'on lui tendait sur son front tout en s'enfonçant dans le canapé entre Jack et le jaffa.

Va : Ca consiste en quoi votre truc ?

S : En fait, on a un nom de personne plus ou moins célèbre et il nous faut deviner ce nom en posant des questions aux autres.

Va : Ca a l'air chouette ! Qui commence ?

D : Moi !!!

Mi : Allez-y professeur Jackson.

L'interpellé se redressa tandis que tout le monde fixait le nom qu'il devait deviner... "Tom Hanks".

D : Je suis vivant ou mort ?

Va : Je sais pas qui c'est moi.

Ca : Vivant.

D : Je suis moi ?

S : Non. A vous mon général.

J : Je suis un homme ou une femme ?

T : Un homme.

D (apercevant "sénateur Kinsey" sur le front de Jack) : Quoique...

S : Daniel ! A vous lieutenant

Ha ("Newton"): Mort ou vivant ?

Ca : Mort. Sam ?

S : Je suis humaine ?

J : Oh oui.

Le regard chaud de son ex-supérieur se posa sur "Uma Thurman".

Ca ("général Hammond"): A moi ! Alors... suis-je une femme ?

T : Non. Même question.

Va : Je suppose que c'est un homme ?

S : Oui. A vous !

Va : Suis-je "extra-terrestre" comme vous dites si bien ?

J (découvrant "Thor" sur le front de la jeune femme) : Oui.

Ca ("Jack O'Neill"): Pareil que Vala.

Ha : Vous êtes terrien.

J : Vous en êtes sûre ?

Haley et Sam échangèrent un coup d'œil amusé mais évitèrent de réagir. Une bonne heure passa ainsi et chacun parvint à cerner son personnage mais impossible de trouver en définitive.

D : Je comprends plus. Je suis un homme, vivant, beau gosse, doué mais... je ne suis pas moi ?

Un florilège de voix lui répondirent : "Non".

***

J : Carter ? Toujours pas trouvé ?

S : Je réfléchis mon général, je réfléchis.

T : Je suis un guerrier...

Mi : Ouaip.

Ha : Pas très sympathique.

T : Apophis ?

S : On a dit fictif Teal'c.

T : Justement.

***

S : Je suis jolie ?

J : Très.

S : Intelligente ?

Ca : Je sais pas.

J : Cassie !

Ca : Franchement, tu le sais toi ?

J : ...

S : Je suis célèbre ?

Mi : Oui.

S : Actrice ? Chanteuse ?

D : Actrice.

S : Julia Roberts ?

J : Carter, on a dit jolie.

S : Vous êtes dur !

***

Ha : Une pomme ??? Newton !

D : C'est ça !

Ha : Quelle idée !

S : Vous devriez être flattée !

Ha : Je le suis !

J : Allez Carter... et vous ?

S : Je sèche mon général.

D : Un petit indice, elle exerce une forte attraction.

J : Daniel...

S : Uma Thurman ? Non ?

Daniel et Jack hochèrent la tête en cœur.

S : N'importe quoi...

Sam rit avec les autres alors que Teal'c...

T : Je suis son père ? Dark Vador.

Ha : Exactement Teal'c.

D : Mais sans les Mikado bien sûr !

S : ???

J : C'est dans une pub Carter.

S : Vous avez le temps de regarder la télévision Daniel ?

J : C'est ça quand on a une vie privée inexistante.

Va : Hey oh, attention à ce que vous dites.

Mi : Ca prouve au moins que la voie est libre Vala.

Va: Ah ouais ça c'est pas bête...

***

Ca : Un ours ?

J : Tu nous as demandé un indice...

Ca : Mais j'ai pas demandé un ours. Je croyais que c'était un être humain.

Ha : Ce que le général O'Neill veut dire c'est que votre personnage ressemble en quelque sorte à ours...

J : Mais un ours tout doux hein !

Ca : Le général Hammond ?

J : Gagné !

Un peu plus loin...

Mi : Mon défaut ?

D : Il y en a tellement...

S : Je dirais... hum...

T : Agaçant.

D : Grincheux.

S : Toujours en retard.

Mi : Le général O'Neill ?

S : Oui.

J : Comment ça je suis agaçant ? Teal'c !

***

Va : Donc, je suis un extra-terrestre avec un corps bizarre mais très intelligent ?

Ha : Oui.

Va : J'ai un nom bizarre aussi ?

J : Oui.

D : Je conteste. Ca dépend pour qui.

Va : Je suis un goa'uld ?

J : Non.

Va : Un Asgard ?

D : Oui.

Va : Thor ? Non c'est pas vrai ? Vous m'avez collé Thor sur le front ?!

***

J : Alors comme ça, il ne reste plus que moi ?

D : Et oui. Vous êtes nul. Enfin non, il reste moi aussi mais... je cherche.

S : Moi je crois que vous avez trop bu Daniel.

D : Ah non.  
S : Ah si.

D : Non.

S & T : Si.

J : Je suis un méchant bonhomme vieux ?

D : Oui, mais attention, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, vous n'êtes pas vous.

J : Je dirige quelque chose ?

S : Non.

T : Grâce à nous.

Ha : Teal'c, ne l'aidez pas...

J : Ne me dites pas que... C'est Kingsey ???

Mi : Tout juste.

J : Quel culot ! Pourquoi moi ?

D : Vous avez la tête de l'emploi.

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Sam se leva alors du canapé bredouillant une excuse pour monter à l'étage.

Va : Alors mon cher Daniel ? Vous avez trouvé ?

D : Je donne ma langue au chien.

Ha : On dit au chat professeur Jackson ?

D : Oui. Mais moi, je préfère les chiens.

Mi : C'est votre droit Daniel.

Va : Alors ?

D : J'abandonne j'ai dit.

J : Ce qui veut dire que vous avez perdu, vous allez avoir un gage.

D : Ok.

Ha : Tom Hanks.

Daniel bondit sur le canapé et jeta des coups d'oeils rapides tout autour de lui.

D : Tom Hanks où ça ???Où ça ???

Mi : Professeur Jackson descendez de ce canapé.

D : Je veux le voir !!! Où il est ???

Ha : Vous allez tomber professeur Jackson, arrêtez de... sautiller...

Une autre silhouette disparut du salon.

***

Jack poussa lentement la porte de la salle de bain.

J : Hey...

Il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire.

J : Vous auriez préféré être Julia Roberts ?

Sam leva la tête vers lui. En boule sous le lavabo, elle sourit. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle ne semblait pas triste ou déprimée. Elle était juste par terre.

S : Je ne sais pas.

J : Moi j'aurais voulu être Superman. On ne peut pas tout avoir.

S : Oh oui, ça je sais.

O'Neill sourit, comprenant le sous-entendu. En tout cas, le supposant.

S : Vous croyez que ce qu'on va dire ou faire ce soir, ou ce qu'on a déjà fait d'ailleurs, sera influencé par la quantité d'alcool présent dans notre corps ?

J : Ne dit-on pas que l'esprit et le corps sont indépendants l'un de l'autre ?

S : Je...

J : On s'en fiche Carter. Peu importe les conditions dans lesquelles on fait quelque chose du moment qu'on le fait.

S : Et si on prend trop de temps ? Je veux dire... Si on se contente de penser la chose dans la faire, est ce que...

J : Le principal c'est de la faire.

S : Vous êtes bien sûr de vous.

J : Je ne vais quand même pas dire le contraire. Ca serait... culotté de ma part.

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de sa propre réflexion.

S : Moi je crois que c'est trop tard, que si on attend trop, il y a un moment où c'est fini.

J : Tout dépend des raisons de cette attente.

S : Beaucoup dirait que rien ne doit empêcher quelqu'un de faire ce qu'il a envie.

J : Et pourtant tout le monde se laisse influencer un jour en pensant que c'est mieux.

S : Et si ça ne l'est pas ?

J : Alors en supposant que qu'on s'en rende compte, il est fort probable qu'on ne se fasse pas avoir la deuxième fois...

S : Mais la deuxième fois ne sera pas la bonne. C'est la première qui compte.

J : Je ne sais pas.

S : Vous allez vivre dans votre chalet ?

J : Non. Je vais... Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait. On verra bien.

S : Oui.

J : Carter ?

S : Vous allez encore attendre ?

Sam ne répondit pas. Elle fixa Jack pendant quelques secondes puis sourit gauchement avant de se lever. D'un geste, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait rejoindre des invités. Le colonel Carter posa une main sur la poignée de la porte.

J : Non. Ne partez pas.

Sa tête retomba mais elle ne recula pas.

J : Nous avons été trop loin Sam.

Si l'on pouvait percevoir de l'assurance et de la fermeté dans cette voix chaude et grave, c'était pourtant pour mieux cacher la plainte que Jack O'Neill venait d'adresser à Samantha Carter. Parce qu'il ne se permettait pas d'être faible, il restait immobile et stoïque alors que tout son être la suppliait de faire demi-tour et de revenir auprès de lui. Toujours.

Sa main glissa doucement et Sam refit face à son ancien supérieur qui semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans en à peine quelques mois. Il avait beau rester fidèle à son célèbre humour ses yeux ne brillaient plus de cette lueur rieuse qu'il ne quittait jamais avant. Avant de partir et... de ne plus la voir.

J : Ne partez pas.

Tant pis s'il radotait. Le principal était qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas à nouveau.

S (murmurant) : C'est vous qui êtes parti.

J : Je voulais que vous me suiviez.

S : Je ne le savais pas.

J : Et si vous l'aviez su vous l'auriez fait ?

S : Je ne sais pas.

J : Et si maintenant je vous demandais de me suivre ? Vous le feriez ?

S : Tellement de temps a passé...

J : Est ce que vous le feriez ?

S : Nous avons changé...

J : Est ce que vous le feriez ?!!!

Son ton rageur la fit sursauter et tremblante, elle fixa se regard noir de colère qui scrutait chaque réaction de sa part.

S : Je... Je ne sais pas.

J : S'il vous plaît, pour une fois, dites ce que vous pensez VRAIMENT.

Blessée, elle baissa la tête, quelques larmes au bord des yeux.

S : Vous... vous insinuez que d'habitude je ne dis pas ce que je pense ?

Il aurait été touché par cette question s'il n'était pas en cet instant en colère contre elle.

J : Oui.

S : Pourquoi vous dites ça ? Quand est-ce que je vous ai menti ?

J : ...

S : Mais répondez enfin !

La vérité, c'est qu'il ne savait pas quand et d'ailleurs, quand il y réfléchissait, il ne savait même pas si elle lui avait menti un jour. A force de chercher à la faire réagir il avait réussi non seulement à lui faire du mal mais à se faire du mal à lui aussi. Toutes ces questions que chacun posait à l'autre ne créait que de la douleur par les non-dits que l'on veut révéler. Si Jack avait toujours voulu entendre Sam revenir sur tout leur passé, et commenter chaque geste, chaque parole il n'en était plus rien.

Ici, dans cette salle de bain. L'avenir avait rattrapé le passé. Ce dernier était bien trop lourd pour deux êtres si fragiles dans leurs sentiments. Ce n'était pas en ressassant inlassablement leurs erreurs ou leurs faibles victoires qu'il parviendront à avancer comme lui le souhaitait. Ce soir, Jack O'Neill se sentait à la limite du supportable. Il était venu dans un seul et unique but : être avec elle ou ne plus être.

Cependant, voir son destin réduit à la volonté simple d'une seule personne le terrifiait car celle-ci semblait être incapable de décider pour lui.

J : Je...

S : Quand allez-vous arrêter de me faire mal ?!

Sa rancœur le glaça. Immobile comme toujours, il la vit, tétanisé, se diriger vers lui le pas raide et le regard noir. Les larmes avaient disparu sans même être apparue. Samantha Carter ne pleurerait pas.

S : Je suis fatiguée !

Son ex-supérieur baissa la tête et elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Un soupir. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

J : Moi aussi je suis fatigué.

***

Les adieux s'annonçaient. Haley et Jackson discutaient archéologie pendant que le jeune homme (?) prenait une aspirine. Teal'c et Cameron parlaient hockey avec un O'Neill moins blagueur qu'au début de la soirée. Vala avait réussi à coincer Sam dans un coin.

Va : Je peux vous raconter quelque chose ?

S (jetant un coup d'oeil à Jack qui continuait de lui tourner le dos) : Euh...

Vac : Une histoire qui m'est arrivée ?

S : Si vous voulez oui.

Va : Dans ma jeunesse, oui parce que j'ai été jeune voyez-vous, d'ailleurs je le suis toujours, donc, dans ma jeunesse, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme, pas d'une femme bien sûr, bref je m'égare. J'étais amoureuse de lui mais comme il était beaucoup plus âgé que moi, je devais me cacher. Et lui aussi.

S : Pourquoi vous me racontez ça ?

Va : Attendez j'ai pas fini. Donc, je l'aimais et c'était évident qu'il m'aimait aussi, qui peut-résister à mon charme ?

S : Daniel ?

Va : C'était une question rhétorique. Bref, je ne pouvais lui avouer que je l'aimais. Nous n'avions pas le droit d'être ensemble, ça aurait choqué les gens.

S : Depuis quand vous vous occupez de l'avis des autres ?

Vala la fusilla du regard et Sam grimaça.

S : Et donc, que c'est-il passé ensuite ?

Va : Et bien... rien.  
S : Pardon ?

Va : Nous n'avons jamais sauté le pas et je suis parti de mon côté et lui du sien. On ne s'est jamais revu.

S (sincère) : C'est triste.

Va : Oui. Surtout que je n'ai jamais pu l'oublier, il reste toujours présent dans un coin de mon cœur.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle posa bravement une main tremblante sur celui-ci.

S : Vous n'avez jamais pu le...

D : Bon Vala, vous venez, vous avez assez dit de bêtise comme ça.

Va : Ok ok j'arrive.

S : Mais...

D : Enfin Sam, vous n'allez pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit ?

S : Je...

Tout le monde se dit au revoir et comme toujours dans ce genre de situation, Jack fut le dernier à devoir saluer Sam.

J : Bon ba... je vais y aller aussi.

S : Oui.

J : Au revoir Carter.

Hésitant longuement, il finit par lui déposer un doux baiser sur la joue. Elle releva la tête et plongea son regard azur dans le sien.

S : Vous allez où ?

J : Je ne sais pas.

S : Mais...

J : Ne vous en faites pas Carter. Je trouverai bien un petit hôtel pour la nuit.

S : Oui mais après, vous allez où ?

J : Quelque part.

S : Où ?

J : Carter...

S : Vous savez que vous n'êtes plus obligé de m'appeler Carter.

J : ...

S : D'ailleurs ce soir vous m'avez appelée Sam.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Alors comme ça, elle faisait une allusion au passé qui venait de se produire ce soir. Etait-elle bien sûr de ce qu'elle faisait ? Après toutes ces années d'oublis momentanés d'instant de tendresse ou de sentiment brefs, elle décidait clairement de ne pas effacer ?

J : Il me faudra un peu de temps Carter, c'est normal. Et puis, vous m'appelez toujours mon général.

S : C'est vrai, mais en même temps c'est votre grade.

J : J'ai démissionné.

S : Oui mais aux yeux de l'armée vous resterez le général O'Neill.

J : Je m'en fiche des yeux de l'armée. Il n'y a que les vôtres qui compte.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, ceux qui comptaient. Elle le vit se mordre brusquement la lèvre puis se gratter la nuque.

J : Je vais y aller.

Elle acquiesça sans bruit et le regarda lui tourner le dos et se diriger vers sa voiture. Alors qu'elle refermait la porte, elle courut le rejoindre.

S : Mon général ?

Il se retourna, étonné de la voir dehors à sa poursuite.

S : Ne m'en veuillez pas pour... ce que je vais faire. Mettez ça sur le compte de... de l'alcool.

De nouveau il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

C'est alors que Samantha Carter se colla à Jack O'Neill et l'embrassa. Ce fut un baiser doux, sucré et plein de sentiment.

Elle retomba lentement sur ses pieds et fixa ceux-ci. Sa raison lui criait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes mais son cœur voulait rester près de lui. Toujours.

Deux doigts relevèrent son menton.

J : Vous voulez vraiment que l'alcool s'approprie ça ?

Mais avant même d'avoir posé la question, Jack savait que la réponse importait peu. Ce qui importait c'était que Sam venait enfin de faire ce qu'elle avait envie. Elle avait arrêté d'attendre. Avant lui.

S : Vous venez avec moi ?

J : Où ça ?

S : Chez moi.

Il secoua doucement la tête alors qu'un fin sourire glissait sur ses lèvres.

S : Quoi ?

Vexée, elle ne semblait pas comprendre sa réaction. Elle venait de faire le plus gros effort de sa vie et lui, il lui riait au nez ?

J : C'est juste que, à la base, c'est moi qui vous a demandé de me suivre.

S : Je sais mais quand je vous ai demandé où vous alliez vous avez été incapable de me répondre.

J : Et alors ?

S : Alors, j'aime bien savoir où je vais.

**Fin**


End file.
